Cyborgs
by FearyLovely
Summary: Toutes les mages de Fiore sont devenues des cyborgs à cause d'une malédiction encore inconnue. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient, ni comment elle a été créée...
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis toute nouvelle sur Fanfiction et ceci est ma première fiction ! Je n'ai pas encore trop compris le système pour envoyer les chapitres alors si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, ce serait super sympa de sa part ! :D

Enfin bref, trêve de blablas et je vous dis : Bonne lecture ! ^w^

* * *

« Gajeel-sama, que puis-je faire d'autre ? », demanda d'une voix douce, une petite cyborg aux cheveux bleus océan.

Interloqué, celui-ci se retourna et la regarda avec un minuscule sourire. Elle cligna des yeux, attendant sa réponse.

« Merci Levy, mais ça ira. Tu peux te reposer...

- Merci beaucoup, Gajeel-sama ! Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à mes services.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Levy alla s'asseoir contre le mur et ferma lentement les yeux. Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et se déconnecta. Gajeel soupira et eut une pointe de tristesse en repensant au passé. Pourquoi est-ce que cette malédiction était-elle tombée ? Si seulement Levy n'avait pas été une mage... Elle serait encore une humaine à l'heure qu'il était. En fait, personne ne savait s'il restait une part "d'humain" dans chacune des mages cyborgs car ce qui avait changées chez elles, ce n'étaient que leurs capacités. Peut-être pouvaient-elles encore ressentir certains sentiments ?

Le brun s'assit sur le canapé et regarda longuement sa nouvelle colocataire d'un oeil nostalgique. Au moins, il était toujours avec elle... C'était toujours ça. Levy se reconnecta en sursaut en poussant un petit cri. Gajeel fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées.

« Gajeel-sama, mes batteries s'affaiblissent ! Dois-je me brancher ?

- Oui, vas-y. Pour ce genre de chose, ne demande pas mon accord.

- Je préfère vous prévenir. »

Elle sortie une prise de sous ses cheveux et la brancha. De petits traits blancs glissèrent à l'intérieur de ses pupilles puis elle relâcha tout le poids de son corps. Elle était entrain de se recharger. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Ses vêtements étaient sur le lit et correctement pliés. La chambre brillait comme un sous-neuf. Levy avait vraiment fait du merveilleux travail. Gajeel enfila des habits qui se trouvaient dans son armoire et ressortit de la pièce. Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant la cyborg et la recoiffa rapidement.

« Je vais à Fairy Tail. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes, c'est compris ?

- Oui. Murmura t-elle en papillonnant des yeux. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de la maison pendant votre absence ?

- Je risque de rentrer assez tard. Mais ne fait rien, tu as déjà assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui... Et ça m'embête de te donner des ordres comme ça...

- Je suis sous vous ordres, Gajeel-sama. »

Gajeel soupira et sortit de la maison en fermant la porte à clé. Mieux vaut prendre ses précautions. Il marcha le long d'une allée faite de dalles en pierre. Les boutiques de Magnolia étaient pleines à craquer et la ville était plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il était déjà midi. Le brun fut très vite arrivé devant la grande guilde de Fairy Tail et entra à l'intérieur, nonchalant. Il prit place devant le bar de la guilde où Mirajane nettoyait tranquillement des chopes. Elle se retourna en entendant le jeune homme.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- La paix. Grogna t-il.

- Très bien. Inutile de vous énerver ! »

Natsu vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté du mage d'acier. Celui-ci ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et se contenta de fixer bêtement le comptoir. Grey, qui était derrière eux, parlait à Juvia comme si elle était encore une humaine. Carla s'apitoyait toujours sur le sort de Wendy. Lucy n'avait toujours pas perdue son petit côté taquin malgré tout. Happy était toujours entrain de tourner autour d'elle, triste de la voir comme ça. Mais il fallait faire avec...

« Levy-chan n'est pas venue avec vous, Gajeel-kun ? Demanda Lucy en s'approchant de Gajeel, d'un air dépité.

- Non. »

Elle baissa les yeux sous l'oeil de Natsu. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

« Lucy, retourne avec les autres ! Je vais venir vous rejoindre après ! Dis le mage de feu en fixant la blonde.

- A vos ordres, Natsu-sama. Je vous attendrai avec impatience ! »

Lucy s'éloigna en trottinant. Elle sourit et alla rejoindre les autres qui faisaient la fête. Grey s'était joint à eux, toujours Juvia collé à lui. Être une cyborg n'avait pas arrangé les choses...

Natsu regarda Gajeel qui semblait perdu dans son passé.

« Ca fait déjà trois jours que Levy n'est pas venue ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la laisses plus sortir ?

- Ca te regarde pas l'allumette. Occupe-toi de tes affaires... ! Répondit-il en lui tournant la tête.

- Arrête de l'enfermer chez toi ! Ce n'est comme ça qu'elle redeviendra comme avant ! Lucy, Wendy, Juvia et les autres filles commencent à redevenir "comme avant" ! Et toi, tu ne fait rien pour arranger ça avec Levy !

- Pfft ! Tu dis que des conneries... »

Le brun ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. Il ne voulait pas laisser Levy sortir seule, de peur qu'elle se perdre dans Magnolia et qu'il ne la retrouve plus jamais. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses craintes se réalisent. Malgré cela, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose... Que tout redevienne comme avant...

* * *

Voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :3


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Je poste le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ! :3

Merci beaucoup pour les conseils que vous m'avez donnés et bonne lecture ! ^w^

* * *

_La malédiction était apparue un jour de pluie... Gajeel s'en rappelait encore, et ce souvenir le hantait toujours. Si seulement tout cela n'était jamais arrivé ! Levy serait encore celle qu'il adorait tant ! Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. _

Une averse s'abattit sur eux. Gajeel sortit un parapluie et le déploya avant d'inviter Levy à s'abriter en dessous. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer à Fairy Tail après une petite mission d'à peine deux jours. La mage retira son serre-tête puis le remit correctement en regardant le Dragon Slayer.

« Heureusement que tu l'avais sur toi ! Dit-elle en souriant. Sinon, on serait revenu trempé à la guilde... ! »

Il ne répondit pas. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas une question. La bleue commença à avancer, suivit par Gajeel qui tenait le parapluie, une main dans la poche de sa veste grise. La mage des mots était exténuée. La mission qu'elle avait choisi n'avait été des plus simples et le train pour rentrer à Magnolia avait eu plus d'une heure de retard ! Levy baissa la tête et se rapprocha un peu du brun.

« Fairy Tail est encore loin... ? Je ne sens plus mes jambes...

- On est bientôt arrivés. On tourne à la prochaine ruelle et on est juste en face ! Répondit le mage d'acier. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête quelques minutes ?

- Non merci, ça ira. Je survivrai, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Les rues étaient vides par ce temps. Ils tournèrent tranquillement dans la ruelle qui menait tout droit à la guilde. Celle-ci semblait dominer toute la ville de sa hauteur. Le vent commença à se mêler à la pluie battante, retournant le parapluie. Levy poussa un petit cri de surprise et tint sa robe rose qui virevoltait à cause du vent violent. Gajeel remit immédiatement celui-ci puis soupira de soulagement.

« Ca va ? Pas trop trempée ? Demanda t-il en regardant le bleue qui boutonnait sa veste noire.

- Non, ça va... Mais je n'ai jamais vu une telle tempête ! »

Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à Fairy Tail qui n'était plus très loin d'eux. Avant de franchir le seuil des portes de la guilde, le mage d'acier replia le parapluie. Levy entra directement en grelottant. Le vent soufflait de plus en fort, transformant la pluie en un déluge d'eau. Il referma la porte.

Mirajane arriva en courant et proposa une serviette à la mage des mots qui l'accepta volontiers. Elle se sécha les cheveux avec. Lucy vint la saluer avec son sourire et son rire habituel. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bleue était assise au comptoir à savourer un chocolat chaud aux guimauves bien mérité. Lily s'assit en face d'elle.

« Vous avez réussi la mission ? Demanda t-il en bougeant une de ses oreilles rondes.

- Oui, oui. Enfin avec Gajeel, c'est pas toujours facile...

- On se comprend toi et moi ! » Plaisanta le matou.

Levy ferma les yeux en soufflant. L'exceed baissa la tête pour voir le visage de la mage des mots.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas tombée malade j'espère ?

- Je ne pense pas... Mais je me sens faible... »

Lucy qui était assise non loin de là avec Natsu, Grey, Wendy et les autres, semblait être atteinte du même mal-être que son amie. Mirajane laissa tomber une chope qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger sur une petite étagère. Celle-ci se brisa en milles morceaux, attirant tous les regards et la mage aux cheveux blancs s'appuya contre le bar comme si elle suffoquait. Carla poussa un cri paniqué en voyant Wendy s'évanouir sous ses yeux. Toutes les mages de Fairy Tail étaient dans le même état. Qu'est-qu'il se passait ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à mettre la suite, mais la voilà donc aucuns soucis !

Au prochain chapitre, je reviendrai sur Levy Cyborg et Gajeel, ne vous en faites pas ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé de bien grave jusqu'ici ! - Non mais... Je veux quand même que tu restes près de moi. - Ne soit pas si collant Gajeel... ! - Je reconnais ce petit sourire... Arrête ! »_

Toutes les mages avaient perdu connaissance. Les garçons se jetèrent des regards étonnés entre eux. Happy se posa sur les cuisses de Lucy et lui donna des petites tapes sur le visage, espérant qu'elle se réveille. Panther Lily fit de même avec Levy, qui semblait être dans un sommeil éternel sur le comptoir en bois vernis du petit bar de Kinana et Mirajane. Celles-ci étaient effondrées derrière, inertes. Les corps des jeunes filles avaient l'air sans vie.

« Comment dire... C'est assez étrange comme situation... Dit Natsu en fixant Lucy et Wendy, évanouies sur la table.

- Il y a une épidémie ? Demanda Grey d'une voix inquiète en secouant Juvia.

- Levy, debout ! » Supplièrent Jet et Droy, affolés.

Gajeel les éloigna en grognant. Ils reculèrent, interloqués.

« Vous voyez bien qu'elle est évanouie, non ? »

Lily fouilla dans les cheveux bleus de Levy, sous les yeux curieux des autres mages. Happy fit de même avec Lucy. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils hoquetèrent de surprise en même temps. Ils sortirent une prise de sous leur chevelure. Les garçons poussèrent tous un cri surpris et se mirent à fouiller à leur tour dans les cheveux des autres mages.

« Hé ! Mais... ? Depuis quand... ? Bégaya Lily, étonné.

- Wendy l'a aussi ! S'écria Happy.

- Et Juvia ! Renchérit Grey.

- Mirajane aussi ! Poursuivit Elfman.

- Oui c'est bon, on a comprit ! Répliqua Natsu. En gros, elles l'ont toutes. »

Gajeel souleva Levy avec difficulté.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus lourde que d'habitude... Dit-il en la portant plus correctement.

- Lucy aussi... » Répondit le mage de feu en testant avec Lucy.

Roméo regarda Macao d'un air surpris. Jellal qui semblait gêné sous son "masque", restait debout devant Erza, n'osant pas la toucher. La jeune femme était couchée juste sous ses pieds, les yeux clos. Jet s'approcha de Gajeel en tendant les bras. Le Dragon Slayer se retourna pour le voir.

« Je peux essayer de la porter ?

- Si tu veux. Je commence un peu à fatiguer des bras... »

Jet prit Levy avant de s'écrouler par terre, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avec lui. Lily se pencha et regarda sous le comptoir pour le voir. Tous les autres garçons de la guilde le regardèrent, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

« Attention ! C'est fragile une fille ! S'écria Wakaba.

- Comment ça "elle est plus lourde que d'habitude" ?! Elle est carrément plus lourde ! » S'exclama le mage de la rapidité en appuyant Levy contre le comptoir.

Il se secoua vivement les mains, désormais douloureuses. Gajeel esquissa un petit sourire. Un bruit étrange résonna dans la guilde à moitié silencieuse. Les yeux de Mirajane s'ouvrirent. Elfman se précipita vers elle, et l'aida à se relever. Quelques temps après, toutes reprirent connaissance.

« Nee-chan, tu te sens bien ? Demanda le frère de la mage au Take Over.

- Nee... Nee-chan ? » Répéta t-elle, incrédule.

Gajeel s'accroupit près de Levy. Celle-ci ne se leva pas et le fixa pendant assez longtemps avant de demander :

« Et vous êtes ?

- Euhm... ? Gajeel. Répondit-il sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Levy, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Echantée, Gajeel-sama. Mon prénom est donc Levy ?

- Oui, mais...

- Je dois rester avec vous. Un sentiment profond me l'a dit. En attendant, je vais enregistrer vos coordonnées.

- Un... Un sentiment profond ? Mes coordonnées ? Quoi... ? Crevette, tu es devenue folle ! »

Lucy et Juvia se levèrent toutes les deux avant d'aller se placer devant Natsu et Grey, qui étaient assis à la table. Ils se levèrent immédiatement et s'empressèrent de leur demander comment elles allaient. Elles répondirent exactement la même chose que Levy. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre la situation...

Depuis ce jour, tout avait changé. Le lendemain, grâce aux journaux, tous purent savoir que les mages de Fiore, toutes, sans exception, avaient été transformée en ces cyborgs étranges. Elles semblaient se rappeler des petits morceaux de leur passé mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour le reconstituer.

_Gajeel ne pouvait cesser d'y repenser, tous les jours. Peut-être que s'il trouvait le mage qui avait fait s'abattre cette affreuse malédiction et qu'il le tuait, cela rendrait aux mages de Fiore leur apparence originelle. _

_« L'Espoir fait vivre... ! », lui avait dis un jour son adorable crevette et elle avait entièrement raison.__  
_


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée, je poste le chapitre super tard ! Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît ! :o

- _Pour ceux qui connaissent** Okami**, j'ai posté une fiction. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil !_ ^w^

Bonne lecture de ce quatrième chapitre !

* * *

« Gajeel-sama ! » S'écria Levy en se précipitant vers le Dragon Slayer.

Celui-ci se retourna en entendant le cri de sa compagne et abandonna le jus de fruit qu'il était entrain de siroter devant la fenêtre. La cyborg aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa petite robe blanche virevolta avant de revenir en place. Il la fixa, intrigué.

« J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles ! Lu-chan m'a transféré toutes les informations. Voulez-vous les lire ?

- Ouai. »

Elle ferma les yeux puis lit les informations que son amie blonde lui avait transféré. Levy se concentra puis les cita :

« Panther Lily-sama est revenu de mission et Erza-san est redevenue normale. »

Gajeel recula, bouleversé. Erza était redevenue normale ? Elle était redevenue comme avant ? Comment diable cela était-il possible ?! Il s'assit sur son siège sous le regard de la douce Levy qui venait de rouvrir les yeux.

« Ces bonnes nouvelles ne vous réjouissent pas ?

- Si... Bien sûr que si. »

Le Dragon Slayer mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. La cyborg resta droite devant lui, les mains derrière le dos. La poignée de la porte d'entrée se baissa et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un petit chat noir replia ses ailes et entra avec une once d'hésitation. Levy vint l'accueillir d'un sourire radieux.

« Bon retour Lily-sama. »

L'Exceed ne lui répondit pas et regarda longuement l'homme assis au fond du salon. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa patte sur son bras. Aucune réaction de sa part. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du brun et garda le silence.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Je ne pensais pas que Magnolia serait aussi touchée. »

Silence. Lily poursuivit :

« Tu ne veux pas aller rendre visite à la guilde ? Ca te ferait du bien, tu sais.

- Fous-moi la paix. J'ai envie de voir personne. » Répliqua sèchement le Dragon Slayer.

Le chat noir soupira et sortit de l'appartement, un peu vexé. Gajeel retira sa tête de ses mains puis regarda Levy assise à côté de lui. Elle semblait triste et désemparée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour celui qu'elle aimait. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de la serrer fort contre lui.

« Gajeel-sama... »

Il la câlina tendrement. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait les sentiments que lui ressentait pour elle ? La petite mage gigota et essaya de se séparer de l'étreinte de Gajeel.

« Mes batteries s'affaiblissent Gajeel-sama... Murmura t-elle, honteuse.

- Oh... Oui, bien sûr. »

Levy s'éloigna lentement et sortit la prise de ses cheveux avant de se brancher. Elle s'assit sur le sol, faisant légèrement grincer le parquet et ferma les yeux. Il fallait attendre quelques heures avant qu'elle ne se recharge complètement. Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre et alla s'installer sur le flanc de son lit au moment où Lily revint dans l'appartement. Ses petites pattes poilues ne faisaient pas un bruit.

« J'ai croisé Lisanna dans le couloir des appartements. » Dit-il en rejoignant le brun.

Il ne répondit pas et attendit la suite.

« La guilde est vraiment inquiète pour toi mais ça, tu t'en fiches.

- Effectivement.

- Mais il y a autre chose qui devrait te faire plaisir... Nous savons qui est le mage qui a fait s'abattre cette malédiction dans Fiore. »

* * *

Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour cet énorme retard !

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous avez passé une agréable lecture ^w^

(Je m'excuse aussi si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe).

Bye ! :3


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à préciser que je n'en posterai qu'un seul par semaine (ou deux maximum). Ne vous plaignez pas ! Y'en a, ils postent pas leur chapitre avant 3 mois xD

Peut-être que vous allez trouver le chapitre un peu court, mais je fais de mon mieux ! :D

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! :33

* * *

« Erza, tu devrais économiser tes forces... Dit Jellal en la forçant à s'asseoir sur le flanc du lit de l'infirmerie.

- Je me sens mieux. Ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Gajeel pesta et regarda le Maître qui observait la scène. Celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction jusqu'ici. Le Dragon Slayer soupira et demanda d'un ton froid à Makarof :

« Comme ça se fait qu'elle soit redevenue normale ?

- Sa magie est bien plus puissante que les autres mages de Fairy Tail. Il est normal qu'elle est pue briser le sortilège.

- Ca veut dire que les plus faibles n'ont aucune chance ? »

Il acquiesça. Le brun sentit son coeur se serrer. Levy n'avait aucune chance... Mais rien n'était perdu pour autant. La guilde savait qui était ce magicien qui avait fais s'abattre cette malédiction mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Il se cachait. Des rumeurs racontent qu'il se planquerait dans les cieux pour échapper à la vigilance de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal.

Gajeel allait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fais subir aux mages de Fiore, en particulier la petite Levy. Son ton chaleureux, son sourire angélique et son petit caractère des fois bien trempé... Tout cela lui manquait terriblement. Lily déploya ses ailes et vola à la hauteur du visage du Dragon Slayer.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Gajeel.

- J'ai mes propres raisons de la faire. » Grogna t-il en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Voir Erza en pleine forme et normale lui faisait mal au coeur. Il se rendit dans la pièce principale de la guilde, là où toutes les tables et les visiteurs venaient prendre un petit verre avec les mages de Fairy Tail. Mais l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Plus de bagarres pour un rien, plus de Lucy énervée, plus de Juvia amoureuse, plus de Wendy timide, il n'y avait plus tout ça.

Natsu était assis au bar devant un verre vide. Mirajane nettoyait tranquillement des chopes qu'elle rangeait soigneusement dans l'étagère. Lucy était à une table derrière lui, elle semblait triste. Gajeel s'assit à côté de lui.

« Toi aussi t'es dégoûté, tronche de clou ?

- Ta gueule. Et ouai, moi aussi...

- Levy n'est toujours pas là. Tu ne la laisses jamais prendre l'air ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires. » Répondit-il sèchement.

Le Dragon Slayer de feu le fixa longuement puis se leva pour aller rejoindre la cyborg blonde qui afficha un sourire radieux quand il s'approcha d'elle.

* * *

« Gajeel-sama ! Vous êtes rentré ! S'écria Levy en se précipitant vers lui. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour vous. »

Il ne lui répondit pas et claqua la porte d'entrée. Le brun passa devant elle sans lui jeter un seul regard. Gajeel s'assit dans son fauteuil sous l'oeil de la petite cyborg aux cheveux bleus qui était étonnée. Elle s'éloigna lentement vers la cuisine, le pas lourd et la tête baissée.

_Ils savent qui est ce mage mais ils ne savent même pas où ils se trouvent. Putain ! Fait chier ! _Pensa t-il.

Ce magerestait introuvable. Cela fait déjà un mois que des mages expérimentés de Fiore étaient à sa recherche. D'autres cherchaient une magie assez puissante pour briser la malédiction. Une puissance magique comme celle d'Erza, une puissance exceptionnelle. Mais pourquoi était-ce si long ?

Une petite voix timide le tira de ses pensées.

« Excusez-moi... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez plus me parler ?

- J'ai pas envie de causer.

- Comme vous voulez. »

* * *

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent ! Nous sommes déjà au cinquième chapitre et vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire ma fiction ! Merci tout le monde, je vous adore ! :33


	6. Chapitre 6

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce bug ! Quand j'ai vu ça, j'étais dégoûtée et un peu déprimée...

Je n'ai pas arrangé ça immédiatement, mais voici le sixième chapitre ! Et merci aux lecteurs et aux nouveaux lecteurs qui me suivent ! Vous me donnez du courage ! :3

* * *

_« Levy ! » S'écria Gajeel, paniqué._

_La petite mage aux cheveux bleus venait de disparaître devant ses yeux. Il tournait la tête de tous les côtés, la cherchant du regard, en vain. Pourtant, il sentait encore son odeur dans l'atmosphère mais elle était nulle part, plus aucunes traces d'elle..._

_« Levy, reviens... Je t'en supplie ! »_

_Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant ? Jamais il n'avait autant eu mal au coeur... Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette sensation si douloureuse. Mais le Dragon Slayer refusait toujours de croire qu'il aimait la petite fée. Et pourtant... Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans sa présence. _

Gajeel se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant, de la sueur coulant sur le front. Levy était à la porte de sa chambre, des draps propres dans les bras. Elle le regarda d'un oeil inquiet. Celui se secoua la tête et passa un coup bref sur son front pour enlever l'humidité.

« Tout va bien, Gajeel-sama ? Vous avez crier pendant votre sommeil...

- Oui... Oui... Tout... Tout va bien.

- Je vais vous préparer une boisson chaude, vous avez besoin de vous détendre. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine à petits pas pressés.

Le brun se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle s'arrêta, lâcha le linge propre qui se déplia sur le sol et se retourna, surprise. Il soupira et baissa les yeux en affichant un visage désespéré.

« Levy... Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de te ménager ?

- Cela fait déjà trois jours que je me ménage, Gajeel-sama... »

Il la rapprocha de lui et la serra contre lui. Son ventre se noua et son coeur se serra. Il se sentait terriblement gêné mais sentir Levy contre lui le "rassurait". La cyborg cilla, étonnée.

« Arrête de te comporter comme ça, Crevette...

- Co... Comment ça ?

- Comme un robot... Murmura le Dragon Slayer en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Arrête.

- Un... Un robot ? Mais Gajeel-sama, je suis un robot... Je suis programmée pour faire tout ça. »

Il avait beau tout faire pour que Levy retrouve enfin sa "forme" normale, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il se sentait désemparé, désespéré. A partir de ce moment-là, il abandonna tout. Gajeel se sépara timidement d'elle et alla chercher son manteau à l'entrée. Il enfila ses bottes et son blouson. La petite fée se précipita vers lui. Il se tourna pour la voir avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Levy resta plantée devant celle-ci puis d'un coup, elle entendit pour la première fois une petite voix lui murmurer dans sa tête. Une douleur intense lui prit le crâne et ses jambes se mirent à la faire souffrir ainsi que l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

* * *

Une heure venait de s'écouler. Gajeel s'assit au bar de la guilde après avoir été se défouler dans les rues de la ville, les nerfs en pelote. Mirajane lui servit une chope de bière, une question indiscrète lui brûlant les lèvres mais elle se retint de la lui poser. Natsu et les autres sentirent qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ils ne vinrent donc pas l'approcher. Le brun but la bière à petites gorgées. Soudain, une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Gajeel ! » S'écria cette petite voix en se rapprochant de plus en plus vite de lui.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Levy se précipitait vers lui, l'air désolé. Le Dragon Slayer écarquilla les yeux et se leva faisant reculer le tabouret, furibond.

« Levy ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas...

- Je suis désolée, Gajeel ! Murmura t-elle en se blottissant brusquement contre le brun. Je suis vraiment désolée... !

- Le... Levy ? Tu... Tu es...

- Je suis quoi... ? »

Toute la guilde la fixa, bouche-bée. Erza s'avança doucement vers la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus et la prit par les épaules, un rayon d'espoir dans le regard. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri surpris. Gajeel recula, encore sous le choc de voir sa petite protégée redevenir comme avant. Mais comment avait-elle put... ?

« Je suis très heureuse que tu sois redevenue comme avant ! Mais trêve de blablas, l'heure est grave ! Levy, as-tu eu, toi aussi, quelques visions de ce mage étrange ? S'écria Erza.

- Euh... Oui. Mais c'est flou. Je ne me rappelle que de l'avoir vu de dos sur le sommet du château de Crocus.

- Crocus ! Répéta Makarov, les yeux brillants. Il doit sûrement se trouver là-bas ! En plus, Erza, tu sais à quoi il ressemble.

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas ! De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda la mage des mots en papillonnant des yeux.

- Nous t'expliquerons plus tard ! Levy, avec les informations que nous allons te donner, te sens-tu capable de trouver l'emplacement exact de ce mage ? Renchérit Gray en croisant les bras.

- Bien sûr ! »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je suis encore désolée pour cet énorme bug ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché... !

Dans le prochain chapitre, un groupe de mages de Fairy Tail se rendra à Crocus pour retrouver ce fameux mage qui cause des ennuis à tout Fiore ! Il y aura aussi l'explication de la "retransformation' étrange de Levy.

A la semaine prochaine et encore désolée !


End file.
